Beautiful Boys
by Grey Like Stormy Skies
Summary: They were Beautiful Boys. They always had been to you, whether you’d ever admit it or not. The way they acted as if they were in charge of everything, the way they walked around as though they were untouchable. The way they were untouchable.[MWPP oneshot]


_**Beautiful Boys**_

They were Beautiful Boys. They always had been to you, whether you'd ever admit it or not. The way they acted as if they were in charge of everything, the way they walked around as though they were untouchable; the way they _were_ untouchable. It annoyed you, to be honest, that they could be so perfect yet absolutely _terrible_ at the same time.

You could never be like that, and you knew it. You cared too much about the opinions of others. It bothered you to no end, but you _hated_ it when someone else didn't approve of you. Those moments when you'd change yourself, just to please others—they made you so jealous of those Beautiful Boys that you were sure you hated them. You couldn't stand their absolute unawareness of other's opinions, and even more you hated the fact that none of those opinions of them were negative. They were God's gift to Hogwarts, and the whole school knew it.

You didn't know how to deal with the feelings you felt towards those boys, so you acted in the only way that made sense to a thirteen year old—you screamed and yelled, stomping away any time one of them came close to you. They all seemed perfect to you, but above all others, that James Potter was the worst. It was as though he didn't have _one single dent_ in his life, not one flaw in his personality; except, of course, that unwavering arrogance that stuck to him like glue. And so it only made sense that he was the one you disliked the most; he was the one closest to the perfection you so despised.

You are a firm believer that life shouldn't be perfect. Without the bad stuff, you'll never be able to fully appreciate the good stuff, and without faults, you'll never truly value your talents. But those Beautiful Boys, they were the exact anti-thesis of your beliefs. They seemed to be charmed with good luck, and the way they were always laughing and joking, they seemed to know _just how good_ they had it. You were disgusted by it, and felt it your _duty_ to prove that at least one person wouldn't fawn over them. But that didn't mean you didn't secretly admire them; everyone did.

When your Seventh Year rolled around, you were getting tired of your constant confrontations. Over the years they had become less and less with Remus, Peter, and Sirius, and more with Potter. You hated it, but during those fights a rather large part of you wished so badly to be sitting on a couch with him, just talking, just _being_. You couldn't figure it out, but it made your flare in the arguments begin to fade out. He noticed it, too, so it wasn't much of a surprise to either of you the day you finally said yes to him.

You became friends with those Beautiful Boys, all four of them. Remus was your study buddy; Peter was a loyal friend always up for a game of chess; Sirius was the guy best friend every girl wishes they could find in their teen years. And James? Somehow, that beautiful boy became the love of your life. It certainly didn't happen overnight; it took months of a delicate relationship turning into something so solid you'd trust him with your life. You will, in fact, the day after tomorrow—it's hard to believe the wedding day has come up so soon.

Even a year ago, you wouldn't have believed that you would have any sort of friendship with any one of those four boys. Even a year ago, you despised those boys' perfection with all that you were. But now, you realize that those boys never really were perfect; just amazingly skilled at never letting life get to them.

Now, you know the troubles each one of them has faced in their lives, and you can't imagine dealing with even just one of them. But those boys, they took on one another's troubles as their own, and together, they were able to pull through. It is that, now, that you admire them for, and not their supposed perfection. You admire their friendship, and you admire their ability to make it through anything.

They're still as Beautiful to you as they were the first day you saw them, as a naïve eleven year old, but now they are so much more. They're wonderful, they're breath taking, they're astonishing. They're still so untouchable.

They are Beautiful Boys, and you believe they always will be. They've been your acquaintances, your enemies, and your closest friends; the one constant driving force in your life, and you wouldn't trade them for the world.

They are Beautiful Boys, and they are _yours_.

* * *

A/N: This is reposted, so if you recognize it, that's why.

Anyway. You've taken the time to read this, I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave a review letting me know your thoughts/reactions. Thanks in advance!


End file.
